ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO EN ESTE SABADO DE LOCOS CDM
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: este fic es descabellado clasificación M y estaré actualizando a diario dependiendo la cantidad de reviews ok necesito su motivación!
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO EN ESTE SABADO DE LOCOS**

 _By: Hilary Kryss Yagami._

-X-

.

.

Era un día muy hermoso como el resto de los días me aliste, me arregle hermosa como siempre, mi hermana gemela Natsuki y yo caminábamos hacia la universidad ambas pensando detenidamente en hombres.

-¡María pero como se te ocurre imaginar eso a mí nunca se me ocurrio!- decía Natsuki un poco graciosa.

-Es que solo piénsalo nosotras sabemos cómo llegar a eso que se siente porque lo leemos en los libros pero si lo pensamos de los hombres no sabemos nada.- Decía yo un poco pensante.

-Sabes sería una buena idea preguntarle a los chicos, pero para ser franca no sé si sea bueno preguntarles eso tan personal.- la verdad es que ambas estábamos de acuerdo en ello pues preguntar sobre algo intimo no se le pregunta a cualquiera. En eso ella tenía razón sin embargo estamos de acuerdo en que debíamos hacerlo, haci que decidimos hacerlo con las personas que tenemos confianza, a lo lejos del alma mater, mi hermana y yo nos separamos, me dirigí a uno de mis escondites para meditar en la facultad de periodismo, me recosté en un árbol y cerré los ojos para relajarme, mientras la brisa de otoño me acariciaba, justamente sentí a alguien cerca de mí y escuche un Hpm. para despertarme y claramente lo vi era Castiel.

-¿Ha? hola Castiel ¿como estas?- dije mientras me sentaba y le sonreía, el tomo haciendo a mi lado este hombre sabe donde me escondo, siempre sabe donde estoy debe tener algún rastreador para saber mis escondites, sin embargo a pesar de ello lo quiero muchísimo pues la verdad es que estoy enamorada de él y me atreví a decírselo pero alguna circunstancia de la vida aun no he recibido respuesta pues siempre nuestros amigos nos interrumpen, sin embargo eso no me importa porque para mí es mi amigo.

-siempre que te veo estas debajo de un árbol meditando, ahora dime en que piensas.- la verdad es que este hombre me sorprendió y pensar en ello me hizo sonrojar.

-Este… bueno…- Estaba titubeando, para lo cual el enarco una ceja sabía perfectamente que eso lo fastidiaba un poco mas sabiendo que soy sincera y los titubeos no son cosa mía.- pues tengo una pregunta pero no es como preguntarte sin que lo tomes a mal.

-Solo pregunta.

-Prométeme no ponerte extraño, tomarlo a mal, solo es una curiosidad y eres el único hombre en el que puedo confiar.- Castiel asintió y entonces yo proseguí respirando profundo y lanzado la pregunta.- ¿Qué sienten ustedes cuando llegan a un orgasmo?

-¿Eh?- Castiel estaba pálido lo sabia esto lo hizo irse por otro lado.- Mmm… pues lo que sientes es… ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-¡Ahhhhhhh! No me contestes con una pregunta y pues… se me ocurrio hoy en la mañana últimamente he estado leyendo libros eróticos y prácticamente se que es lo que siente una mujer cuando llega a un orgasmo muy distinto en el hombre no sé que es lo que siente según los libros es una gran liberación desde el centro de la vagina de una mujer que se irradia hasta la cabeza y toda la espalda pero no sé que es lo que siente un hombre.- todo eso lo dije mirando a Castiel de una manera algo inocente considerando la pregunta, Castiel medito un poco mientras un rubor se expandía por sus mejillas muy tenuemente aunque yo lo alcance a percibir.

-Pues bueno… veras en el hombre sentís lo mismo solo que el pene se alarga y contrae al momento de llegar al orgasmos y se expande cuando ocurre la eyaculación, todo lo posterior al orgasmo femenino es lo mismo.

-¡Oh!- dije eso mientras colocaba una mano en mi mentón de una forma pensativa.- eso suena genial Natsuki y yo teníamos esa duda ahora ¡gracias!- dije eso y sonreí, Castiel seguía conmigo y hablamos de muchas cosas y reíamos como solo él y yo lo hacíamos desde música, cosas científicas y cosas raras. Luego de un rato me retire del lugar y me despedí de Castiel había quedado en encontrarme con mi hermana en el centro comercial Castiel y yo nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como es costumbre.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado estaba mi hermana gemela Natsuki caminado cuando en el teléfono celular cayo un texto de Kentin su amigo y amor de su vida cosa que Natsuki aun no confesaba, ella está enamorada de Kentin y el pues creo que también la quiere pero no quiere perder su amistad aunque Kentin es un pervertido de primera pero alguien de confianza, ella camino cerca de la facultad de ingeniería donde se encontraría con Kentin, el cual estaba esperándola en una mesa de la facultad, al verla él le sonrió y abrazo de una manera afectiva, mi hermana lo quería muchísimo tanto que siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla y sonrojaba a Kentin, ellos eran parecidos a Castiel y a mí.

-Hola Kentin ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar Natsuki.- Kentin la miraba detenidamente y luego sintió que algo le pasaba a su amiga la cual no se atrevía a decir.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- Kentin miraba a Natsuki de una manera dulce e intensa.

-Estoy muy bien solo tengo una pregunta pero no sé cómo hacerla.- Ella se ruborizo.

-Sabes que soy muy bueno respondiendo preguntas.-Kentin la ánimo para que ella se desahogara.

-Es solo que tu lo veras mal y es algo que no quiero que pienses mal solo es una cosa que ha María se le ocurrio y luego me entro la curiosidad.

-De acuerdo dime.- Kentin la miro directamente a los ojos y luego Natsuki se atrevió a decir.

-Cuando los hombres llegan al orgasmo que es lo que sienten…- Natsuki lo miro directamente a los ojos para que Kentin estaba rojo totalmente, no sabía que responder se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente y luego miro a Natsuki.

-Este… bueno… hum… ¿por que quieres saberlo?

-Kentin es que solo es una curiosidad no es que vaya tener relaciones o algo asi es solo una curiosidad.- El soldado trago grueso, pues el no es virgen al igual que Castiel pero responder algo intimo es algo extraño e incomodo mas si es la persona que amas.

-Pues sientes una gran energía liberada como hacer el kame- hame- ha y luego caer rendido al expulsar esa energía, el pene se siente liberado palpitante y se dilata y contrae mientras sientes una relajación en todo el cuerpo es algo casi indescriptible.

-¡oooohhh!- Natsuki estaba asombrada, Kentin estaba rojo, Natsuki miro su reloj y era tarde, ella llego y se acerco a la mejilla de Kentin para darle un beso, sonriente, lo abrazo y le dijo.- ¡Gracias sabia que en ti podía confiar!- y se Fue Kentin al igual que Castiel se quedo pensativo ¿cómo será el orgasmo en las mujeres?

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos encima de un árbol se encontraba el hada del amor Ana la cual observaba como iban las cosas entre las gemelas Darkbloom, ellas habían sido su fascinación desde que las pillo leyendo relatos eróticos y mas sabiendo que ambas son vírgenes, Ana sabía perfectamente que ambas estaban enamoradas de dos Franceses en especial dos hombres que habían sido torturados por la vida, sin embargo ella era buena y deseaba su felicidad, pero justamente ahora se le prendió el foco esta era la oportunidad perfecta, con una sonrisa esta hermosa Hada haría de las suyas.

A lo lejos diviso a las chicas ambas estaban en el centro comercial y ambas compraban ropas que utilizarían para la fiesta que se daría el día siguiente y era sábado, ambas estaban sonrientes para lo que Ana reia al ver la felicidad de ambas chicas.

-¡María no me lo vas a creer pero tuve la información le pregunte a Kentin!- Natsuki hablaba con felicidad a lo que María le contesto.

-Yo también le pregunte a Castiel.- María estaba pensativa a lo que Natsuki pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede? Kentin dice que es una liberación del pene en el que se contrae y se dilata y como resultado es la eyaculación.

-Si lo sé hermana pero lo que me tiene pensativa es que aun asi no sabemos lo que sienten y eso mismo me dijo Castiel, nunca sabremos lo que se siente, pero ya no importa solo era una curiosidad.- María le sonrió a su hermana y ambas se tomaron de manos era momento de ir a comprar ropa para sábado en la noche, María se probo un despampanante vestido rojo que marcaba la figura de una mujer, unos zapatos de tacón alto, definitivamente con eso cautivaría a Castiel, Natsuki por su parte llevo un vestido morado con tacones altos a Kentin le encantara. Ambas sonrieron y justamente hicieron las compras. A lo lejos se encontraron con las chicas Castiel y Kentin quienes venían discutiendo.

-Yo no sé porque me lo pregunto.- Decía un Kentin alterado mientras Castiel levantaba la ceja pues el tenia la idea de que Fue Kentin quien le metió esas cosas en la cabeza a María o a Natsuki.

-Como sea el punto es que pasamos un momento embarazoso porque no sabíamos que responder.- Contesto Castiel con un tono molesto pero frio como siempre lo hacía, Kentin se quedo pensativo hasta que pudo articular Castiel noto esa reacción de Kentin.

-Castiel entonces ¿Cómo será el orgasmo femenino?

-¿eh? No lo sé Kentin eso nunca lo sabremos hasta que estemos en el cuerpo de una mujer.- Ana levanto las cejas y se alegro pues eso era lo que necesitaba para unirlos, Castiel y Kentin guardaron silencio cuando observaron a las chicas, ellos las invitaron a un café, Castiel y María mantenían su porte serio pues ellos tenían esa duda, sin embargo hablaban de vez en cuando, Kentin y Natsuki aun mantenían su plática sin embargo también se notaba la incomodidad, Ana agito una varita de mágica de oro y los cuerpos de los chicos brillaron sin que ellos lo notaran, Ana Rio y se retiro, Castiel y Kentin decidieron ir a dejar a las chicas a su casa en el auto de Castiel, Kentin se despidió de Natsuki y la abrazo, María abrazo a Castiel para despedirse y le pregunto a su oído.

-No estás molesto con migo verdad.- Eso desconcertó a Castiel un poco sin embargo este le contesto.

-Hpm. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?- María y Castiel sonrieron, María tomo el rostro de Castiel depositando un beso en su mejilla y las chicas se fueron. Durante toda la noche las chicas estuvieron pensativas incluso se quedaron dormidas pensando, Castiel y Kentin igualmente en sus apartamentos.

A la mañana siguiente María se levanto observo a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, de hecho no recordaba estar ahí la ultima vez, todo era confuso, la abran secuestrado, luego sintió unas enormes ganas de ir al baño y cuando lo encontró con pesadez bajo sus pantalones y se encontró con un enorme pene.

-¡ahhhhhhh! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esto es un sueño!- Ella se miro en el espejo y grito con horror al ver el cuerpo en el que estaba.- ¡ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hi nenas como están se que algunas habrán visto este fic en mi perfil, solo que esta es una adaptación a corazón de melón, ya está escrito para que no coman ansias pero dependiendo de la cantidad de review y agregados a favoritos lo iré actualizando, si lo sé soy cruel pero necesito motivación; este fic es descabellado y muy sexual asi que hare merito a mi apodo de reina del lemon como mi querida amiga Rox me nombro, este fic es dedicado a mi gemela Natsuki y Aní esta chica es un amor un abrazo fuerte, ok volviendo al fic si quieren que lo actualice mañana dejen reviews diciendo hola o chica de verdad estás loca necesitas ir al psiquiátrico jejeje se que lo necesito, bueno chicas las dejo y pasen un lindo día ._


	2. ¿Donde esta mi cuerpo?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capitulo 2. ¿Dónde está mi Cuerpo?_

-X-

.

.

 **CON MARÍA**

Eso no podía ser cierto estaba en otro cuerpo, me miraba en el, todo era irracional y para colmo tenía unas horribles ganas por ir al baño, Dios mío tenía un pene ¿cómo usarlo? primero me senté en la taza del inodoro pero luego me sentí extraña, cielos si no hacía nada acabaría haciendo una vergüenza, me levante, tome mi pene y con los ojos cerrados trate de hacer pis en la taza, me costó un poco apuntar y moje un poco la tapa del inodoro, sin embargo sentí un fuerte alivio al expulsar la orina, me limpio con una hoja de papel y luego guarde mi pene en mi pantalón cielos eso era incomodo me lo acomodaba para distintos lados y sentía la molestia hasta que al final lo deje envuelto hacia un lado, los hombres eran muy complicados a mi parecer, me acerque al espejo y toque mi rostro cielos esto parece ser cierto y Comence a llorar al encontrarme en el cuerpo de Castiel, camine y busque un teléfono celular el de Castiel, la pregunta era ¿donde escondería su teléfono ese hombre? camine por el apartamento y en su cajón lo encontré, junto a… ¡por Dios Castiel está loco! mi rostro estaba en shock es hombre tenía revistas pornográficas, unos vibradores en sus envoltorios los cuales estaban nuevos, y una serie de películas porno, Dios este hombre es mas pervertido que yo, tome el teléfono y me llame a mi misma o mejor dicho a la impostora usurpadora de cuerpos. El teléfono sonaba pero no contestaba, maldición eso era malo, me puse a llorar de nuevo, después de un rato me tranquilice, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos con la esperanza de despertarme en mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

 **CON NATSUKI**

Ella se despertó después de escuchar un despertador y sin querer lo boto al piso, somnolienta se levanto y miro a su alrededor, miro su mano y era la mano de un hombre. ¡Hay no! Miro su cuerpo y estaba en bóxers, sin camisa ¿adónde se fueron sus bubíes?, miro algo que no encajaba tenía un bulto enorme. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso era un pene? Fue corriendo por el apartamento a buscar un espejo y se encontró con uno en el baño, ¡no, era el cuerpo de Kentin! Se miro de pies a cabeza no podía ser, Natsuki camino en círculos maquinando en alguna hipótesis pues eso era imposible el trasplante de cerebros no ocurría y además no recordaba haberse sometido alguno, ya se llamare a María fue lo que pensó y luego recordó. ¡Eso no les sucede a las personas normales! Y la llevarían al psiquiátrico, no podía ser cierto estaba en el cuerpo de un hombre, sentía ganas de ir al baño, miro la tapa, tomo su pene y de inmediato comenzó a orinar, sin embargo no lo tomo con firmeza su pene y este comenzó a derramar orina en el piso del baño, hay no el pene de un hombre es algo complicado, Natsuki volvió a tomar su pene y punto al baño y esta vez pudo mantenerlo quieto hasta que acabo, resignada lo acomodo, busco artículos de limpieza y aseo el piso del baño, miro su rostro en espejo y comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué yo? Busco su teléfono en el cuarto y vio que a la par de la cama habían posters de mujeres desnudas, películas pornográficas y vibradores en sus empaques nuevos, Kentin era un ultra pervertido, al menos María y ella no llegaban a esos extremos, tomo el celular y llamo a su cuerpo pero el teléfono sonaba sin respuesta, resignada se acostó a dormir esperando encontrar su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

 **CON KENTIN**

Ese día se había despertado con tranquilidad tenia tiempos de no despertarse así, termino de despertarse y entonces reacciono ¡Diablos la alarma no sonó! Debia levantarse temprano a traer la ropa de la lavandería, bueno no importa lo hará luego, miro a su alrededor, era la habitación de Natsuki, ¡hay no! Y si tuvo relaciones y no lo recuerda, si la violo, no eso no podía estarle pasando, no menos con la persona que ama, busco el baño y fue directo a orinar, sintió esa relajación pero luego algo le pareció raro la orina no caía adentro de la taza si no afuera, comenzó a notar algo, le faltaba su pene, corrió al espejo, miro su cuerpo y vio el rostro de Natsuki, ante el asombro pego un grito de horror, fue tanto que luego vio a María correr hacia el cuarto de Natsuki.

-¿Que te sucede?- La expresión de María le dio terror casi sintió estar hablando con Castiel.

-¡ah…em…!- Kentin estaba pálido y no sabía que decir.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¡Habla ya!- Decía María en un tono irritado igual que el de Castiel.

-¡No me hables asi!- Dijo Kentin el cual empezaba a exasperarse.- ¡Es que yo… vi una cucaracha!

-¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las cucarachas?- Simplemente no sabía que responderle.

-¡Desde ahora!

-¡ya te pareces mas a Kentin!- Dijo María y salió.

-¡Y tu a Castiel!- grito como respuesta pero esta ya se había ido.- Cielos no puedo decirle a nadie que estoy en el cuerpo de Natsuki me creerán loco ¿Qué voy hacer?- busco el teléfono de Natsuki y se encontró con muchas llamadas perdidas del impostor que usaba su cuerpo, resignado fue directo a limpiar el desastres del baño, y después a bañarse, eso sí sería complicado aunque divertido tocar el cuerpo de su amada, sin embargo no abusaría de ella pues él desea con las intenciones de que le pida tocarla, se miro en el espejo desnudo o desnuda en este caso y supo que era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, si regresaba a su cuerpo le diría su amor a su amiga, mientras tanto tenía que ir a buscar el impostor.

 **CON CASTIEL**

Se había despertado, era tarde su alarma no sonó y eran la nueve de la mañana, miro a su alrededor y estaba en la habitación de María, eso era extraño, nunca se había quedado a dormir en la casa de María, ¡Hay no eso era malo! Solo esperaba no haber conducido dormido hacia su casa y haber abusado de María mientras dormía, en un episodio de sexsomnia.

-¡María!- dijo su nombre pero se llevo la mano a la boca al escuchar que no era su voz, miro su cuerpo y era pequeño, tenía unas minis bubíes pero aun asi las pudo tomar en sus manos, sus piernas eran delgadas como las de una mujer, se acerco al espejo y miro su rostro era María, reprimió un grito y entonces escucho un grito muy agudo, Castiel corrió hacia afuera del pasillo buscando de donde venia el grito, viendo a Natsuki la hermana de María gritando en el baño.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto frio, ya que la escucho gritar como si le hubiera pasado una tragedia.

-¡ah…em…!- Natsuki estaba pálida pero no sabía que decir.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¡Habla ya!- Decía Castiel quien empezaba a exasperarse.

-¡No me hables asi!- Decía Natsuki.- ¡Es que yo… vi una cucaracha!

-¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las cucarachas?- Castiel sabía perfectamente que la fobia a las cucarachas era de María sin embargo quizás era común contagiarse los males.

-¡Desde ahora!- Escucho a Natsuki decirle y entonces el contesto.

-¡ya te pareces mas a Kentin!- Y salió de la habitación, luego sintió su pelvis llena y sabía que tenía que ir al baño, eso sería diferente, abrió la tapa y se sentó a orinar, cielos se sentía tan agradable liberar esa descarga de orina, tan parecida a la de su cuerpo, se aseo y fue directo a buscar el teléfono de María, reviso el aparato y tenia llamadas telefónicas de Castiel mejor dicho su cuerpo algo debió haber sucedido, si él estaba en el cuerpo de María ¿donde estaba María?

Resignado fue por ropas, y se desnudo frente al espejo, al ver el cuerpo de María supo que era hermoso a pesar de la escases de sus senos, tenia bonitas caderas, una diminuta cintura, su cuerpo era como el de una muñeca inocente, dejo de mirar el cuerpo de María y se ducho trataba de no tocar de mas el cuerpo de la joven, eso no sería justo, aunque tenía grandes ganas de tomarla de las piernas y embestirla mientras la besaba, reprimió ese pensamiento y termino la ducha, se miro al espejo y empezó a maquinar en cómo arreglarse pues no debían darse cuenta que era María.

.

.

.

.

 **María**

Me desperté después de un buen rato de sueño, mire hacia mi cuerpo y aun estaba en el cuerpo de Castiel, no podía ser cierto debia encontrar mi cuerpo y averiguar que sucedía, resignada busque ropas, y me desnude, mis mejillas se sonrojaron Castiel estaba súper guapísimo, es mas lo podría confundir como el sexy Christian Grey solo con la diferencia que no es tan manipulador y no me tendría como su perra personal para su satisfacción, Castiel es diferente, mire a mi alrededor y no abuse, me bañe con tranquilidad, toque lo menos que pude su masculinidad y Salí de la ducha, me cambie de ropas, le di de comer a demonio, el cual movía su cola alegremente, creo que sabía que era yo, es mejor que nadie sabe no soy Castiel, use cremas y lociones masculinas, me estaba volviendo loca al sentir su olor si sigo actuando asi pensaran que soy Gay cuando soy una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo del hombre que ama ¿eh? Después de pensarlo bien ¡estoy demente! Tome las llaves del auto un Doge Viper negro y Salí conduciendo hacia mi casa o mejor dicho la que era mi casa. Me estacione en la entrada a lo lejos vi a Kentin manejando su BMW I8 (Los chicos si tenían dinero xD), entonces lo vi pensando, me quede tranquila debia tratar a Kentin asi como siempre lo trataba con frialdad y algo grosero bueno entre Castiel y el sé que se agradan pero tenía que actuar como él, baje del auto con mis gafas de sol con esas que Castiel se ve sexy y malo. Espere a Kentin. Cuando se me acerco puse mi expresión relajada y sexy bien a lo Castiel.

-Hola Castiel.- Me dijo Kentin y yo conteste.

-Hpm. Que hay Kentin.

-Piensas tocar.- Maldición olvide hacerlo, me tranquilice.

-No seas zopenco Kentin obvio que lo hare.

-¡Oye no me hables asi!

-Pues no te comportes como un zopenco.- Kentin rabiaba y yo había olvidado cómo se comporta Castiel, resignada toque la puerta y mi madre Salió.

.

.

.

.

 **NATSUKI**

Natsuki se despertó, esperanzada de ver su cuerpo tal y cual es, pero vio que todo estaba como lo dejo, no era cierto, no volvería a su cuerpo, resignada, busco ropas, se dirigió al baño y se desnudo, miro su cuerpo y era escultural, en su mente divagaban muchas imágenes pero las reprimió mientras se bañaba, toco el cuerpo de su pene de una manera delicada y rápida, casi tímida era el primer pene que tocaba y estaba sonrojada de ello, termino de bañarse y salió, se coloco la ropa y se perfumo, busco sus llaves y fue por su BMW I8. En el trayecto pensaba todo lo que diría y haría, tenía que actuar, se estaciono al otro lado de la casa, se bajo del auto y vio a Castiel, este era un problema debia aparentar ser Kentin o el chico lo notaria, cambio su expresión a una de total frialdad y se acerco hablarle al chico.

-Hola Castiel.- Le dijo ella para aparentar normalidad.

-Hpm. Que hay Kentin.- le dijo Castiel y lo vio como de costumbre.

-Piensas tocar.- Era una pregunta normal para lo que no esperaba que estallara como es que María lo aguanta nunca lo vio asi.

-No seas zopenco Kentin obvio que lo hare.- Le contesto para lo que no le gusto.

-¡Oye no me hables asi!

-Pues no te comportes como un zopenco.- Natsuki rabiaba, mientras Castiel se mantuvo frio pues traía con el uno lentes de sol, Castiel toco la puerta y de inmediatamente salió su madre.

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV María**

-¡Hay mis yernos! ¿Cómo están?

-¿Eh?- Fue nuestra expresión a este paso mi madre espantara a Kentin y a Castiel lo bueno es que Castiel no sabe nada. Aclare mi garganta y hable.

-Buenos Días señora Darkbloom.

-¡Llegan a tiempo al desayuno chicos!- Cielos con todo el asunto había olvidado que no había desayunado y muero de hambre. Caminamos hacia la sala de la casa.

-Ma…- Estaba a punto de decirle mama a mi madre y me reprimí, Kentin me volteo a ver con extrañeza.- Señora Darkbloom no desea ayuda.- Hable con frialdad, Kentin abrió al boca, cielos metí la pata.

-¡No hijo no te preocupes ve a buscar a María debe estar con Natsuki en el cuarto!- sin más subí las escaleras seguida de Kentin, me acerque a la habitación y se escuchaba mi Voz y la de Natsuki, llegue y abrí la puerta sin tocar, cerré la puerta y eso fue apocalíptico, vi a mi cuerpo y junto a Natsuki y entonces Kentin y yo salimos corriendo y nos les tiramos encima.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿que haces en mi cuerpo?- la impostora solo me miro.

-¡María!

-¿eh? ¡Castiel!- me levante y abrace mi cuerpo mientras lloraba, Castiel me abrazo, Kentin soltó a Natsuki y también comenzó a llorar mientras nos abrazaban, Corrí y abrace a mi hermana.- ¡Natsuki hermanita estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de Castiel!

-¿Ustedes también?- Natsuki contestaba, Kentin abrazaba mi cuerpo mientras le decía lo mismo y entonces caímos en cuenta los cuatro intercambiamos cuerpo.

-Hay no ahora que haremos ahora me desperté con un pene ¡extraño mi cuerpo!- Decía mientras Kentin y yo nos abrazábamos pues ahora ya sabía que era mi hermana Natsuki.

-No hay que decirle nada a nadie si no, perderemos nuestra facha de machos rudos.- Dijo Kentin en el cuerpo de mi hermana.

-No seas zopenco si lo hablamos nos llevaran al psiquiátrico.- Castiel decía en mi cuerpo (muy bien creo que narrare con los nombres de los personajes pero tomen en cuenta que no están en sus cuerpos si no en el otro ya que hasta a mi me parece complicado . ).

-Pero es ilógico esto es estúpido y no se puede demostrar con la ciencia.- Dije para lo cual ambos nos miraron.

-Es cierto además tampoco hemos estado sometidos a enormes cargas radioactivas para dar valida la posibilidad.- Natsuki corroboro.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- Kentin estaba impaciente.

-Si algo intercambio nuestros cuerpos tal vez un choque lo ayude a volver a la normalidad.- Dijimos Natsuki y yo.

-De acuerdo ustedes por halla y nosotras por halla.- Dijimos y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad justamente cuando estábamos a punto de chocar mi mamá abría la puerta para decirnos que ya estaba el desayuno y se quedo anonadada al ver el impacto y que nostras caíamos en los cuerpo de los chicos que eran más frágiles que nosotras.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un ensayo para un baile y nosotros no sabemos cómo cargar a las chicas para el numero.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrio lo cual Castiel me reprimió en silencio pero fue la única excusa.

-Ha bueno la comida está servida por favor pasen al comedor.- mi mamá nos contesto y luego nos mando a comer, todo estaba silencioso Natsuki y yo nos mirábamos mientras comíamos, Castiel y Kentin igual.

-¡Ma… Digo señora Darkbloom esto esta delicioso!- Dijo Natsuki a penada estuvo cerca de decirle mamá.

-Es cierto esta deliciosa señora.- y puse expresión fría.

-¡Chicos me halagan pero ustedes deben de comer mejores platillos que este!- dijo mi mama entre risas.- y ustedes ¿cuando se convertirán en mis yernos?- Nosotros casi escupimos el café, Kentin y Castiel estaban sonrojados pero igual que nosotras.

-Hum… el tiempo lo dirá.- fue lo más frio que pude contestar, mire a Castiel y le di un puntapié para que me ayudara.

-Mamá no molestes a los chicos son nuestros amigos.- Dijo Castiel sonrojado y Kentin tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

-¡Pero es que ya quiero que me hagan abuela!

-¿Eh?- yo me quería morir mi madre estaba diciendo estas cosas esto era mortificante, Natsuki pisoteo a Kentin para que ayudara a Castiel.

-¡Se… Digo mamá! Estamos muy chicas todavía hay que esperar.- Al fin Kentin dijo algo coherente. Luego terminamos el desayuno y cuando mi madre se levanto suspiramos de alivio las cosas no pintaban nada bien, subimos a mi alcoba, cerré la puerta y apareció un hada frente a nosotros.

-¡Hola, soy Ana!- Ella nos sonrió y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que no tengo nada en contra de las fanáticas de Christian Grey aunque me leí los tres libros, pienso que es totalmente Sexy y por eso lo compare con Castiel que es un chico adinerado en este fic xD, sin embargo yo tacho el libro de machista y sexista, yo creo que una mujer no debe ser sometida a esa clase de tratos a menos que sea su consentimiento, además Castiel no buscaría a María para que sea su prostituta privada, simplemente eso no lo concedí y aparte que al leer el tercer libro me di cuenta que no podría andar con un hombre que sea demasiado controlador, como en el caso del trato que Christian tuvo con Leila cuando busco Anastasia, simplemente es demasiado, sin embargo me gustan las situaciones sexuales. Y sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero me sentí tentada aclarar la comparación de Castiel, ahora volviendo con el fic pues esto se pondrá mas descabellado, Gracias a_ _ **Natsuki y Ananeko**_ _por su review en el capitulo anterior pero como me gusta ser mala y linda, pues he decidido no actualizar hasta tener un capítulo más en los dos Fics de_ _ **Ananeko**_ _y eso de contar que falta el fic que estamos preparando juntas y su review si no, no actualizo ya que el siguiente capítulo ya está hecho, en el próximo capítulo ya que ahora la situación será con los amigos de estos, haber como funciona nos veremos mañana si_ _ **Ananeko**_ _actualiza dejen sus comentarios ya que ustedes me inspiran._


	3. Un Hada Pervertida

.

.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este capítulo tiene contenido erótico, si leen es bajo su responsabilidad y para omitirlo por los que no quieren leer esas escenas tiene una señalización en negrita que muestras donde comienza y donde termina. Recuerden que los chicos están el cuerpo del otro y Ana es_ _ **Ananeko**_ _. Sin más interrupciones feliz lectura._

.

.

 _Capitulo 3. Un Hada Pervertida._

-X-

.

.

Todos estábamos anonadados un hada había aparecido y su nombre es Ana, simplemente Natsuki y yo nos abrazamos, Castiel y Kentin permanecieron inmóviles observando la situación, ella solo rio por lo bajo al ver nuestras actitudes.

-¿Qué clase de modales tienen? Ni saludar a su madrina pueden.

-Creo que debemos ir al psiquiátrico.- Natsuki y yo íbamos de camino a la puerta, Castiel y Kentin solo nos tomaron del brazo.

-¿A ver a que has venido?- Castiel le pregunto como siempre, directo.

-Siempre tan directo Castiel y si soy la responsable de esto.

-¿Eh?- fueron nuestra expresiones de asombro, Natsuki y yo corrimos y atrapamos al hada que tenia nuestra misma estatura.

-Devuélveme mi cuerpo.- Nosotras éramos unas fieras.

-Tranquilas, Tranquilas, yo se que ustedes se aman de hecho ustedes están destinados, desde que nacieron mi misión era unirlos, sin embargo para fortalecer sus lazos decidí cambiarlos de cuerpo.- Nosotras nos sentamos a su alrededor junto con Castiel y Kentin a nuestro lado.- Castiel no seas tan inseguro se que amas a María tanto como ella a ti deben estar juntos y conocer las costumbres del otro para fortalecer su relación, Kentin lo mismo, se tortura mientras ama a Natsuki tanto que se que al igual que Castiel serian capaces de dar la vida por las chicas, Ustedes son igual de correspondidos pero para salir del hechizo tendrán que pasar un día en el cuerpo del otro, ir a esa fiesta, luego irán a los departamentos de los chicos.

-Ósea ¿que eso no acabara asi de rápido?- Estaba resignada después de todo pero haría lo que dijera ella.

-Van a ir a sus departamentos y experimentaran el placer del otro.- mi mente estaba en blanco y supongo que la de los demás estaba igual.- María vas a masturbarte para la hora de las 11:30 trataras de tomar el orgasmo en el cuerpo de Castiel, mientras tanto Castiel te toca y también tratar de tomar el orgasmo, ambos escogerán las dinámicas y lo mismo harán Natsuki y Kentin si ambos consiguen eso ustedes volverán a sus cuerpos.

-…- Era nuestra expresión nosotras estábamos rojas, Castiel y Kentin igual de rojos, Ana no dijo más riendo se esfumo.

-… Vamos al siquiátrico.- Kentin dijo halando a Natsuki.

-Esperen…- todos voltearon a verme.- Yo creo que hay que intentarlo.

-¿María estás segura?- Castiel me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Si además esto es descabellado a lo mejor fue por nuestras dudas y se le prendió el foco al hada pervertida, además si no funciona mañana iremos al siquiátrico.

-Si también pienso lo mismo además por lo que veo si quedamos embarazadas a nuestra madre le encantaría.- Natsuki hablo y Kentin se sonrojo.

-Bueno yo desearía que no fuera asi, tendremos que comprar condones.- sin darnos cuenta se hicieron las dos de la tarde y nuestra madre nos dio de almorzar, al igual que en el desayuno todo transcurrió igual, alistamos el atuendo que usarían los chicos y esperamos en la sala, mientras nuestra madre daba saltos de alegría porque nos quedaríamos a dormir en el departamento de los chicos. Mientras tanto los chicos era un caos en la habitación.

-Castiel ¿sabes que es esto?- Kentin preguntaba mientras sostenía un bote de base de maquillaje.

-¡Esto es una tortura!- Castiel no sabía cómo usar los juegos de sombras metálicas y tonos tierras de María.

-Ya se veamos en San Youtube como maquillarnos.- dijo Kentin buscando en su teléfono.

-Esa si es una buena idea.- Castiel le corroboro y luego quedo en shock al ver el maquillaje extravagante de Lady Gaga que Kentin había buscado, yo lo mataría si se le ocurría maquillar asi mi rostro, resignados miraron hacia la puerta a la cual nosotras llegábamos para poder ayudarlos.

-Parece que tienen problemas como pensamos.- Dijo Natsuki tomando su cosmetiquera y sentando a Kentin en la cama, mientras yo tomaba la mía y me sentaba en una silla frente a Castiel.

-No te hubiera perdonado si me hubieras dejado igual que Marilyn Manson.- Castiel reprimió una sonrisa el pensar en que Kentin tenía pensado maquillarnos como Lady Gaga, tome la base de maquillaje, polvos, sombras con tonos ahumados, delineador, rímel, rubor y de por ultimo un brillo labial transparente con sabor a fresa, mientras frotaba la punta del brillo por sus labios, se me ocurrio hacer una travesura, me acerque a su rostro y le robe un beso de piquito travieso y con fingida inocencia conteste.- tenia los labios agrietados y porque no aprovechar.- Le guiñe el ojo a Castiel para lo cual estaba sonrojado pero fascinado por mi actitud, después de que estuvieron listos los chicos, los vimos a ambos y se veían espectaculares, empezaba a tener envidia de mi cuerpo, Kentin tenía un maquillaje discreto como a Natsuki le gustaba después de pelear en que se maquillara como Lady Gaga, mi madre nos dejo a la salida de la casa mientras hacía que Castiel entrara en el Doge Viper y me colocaba en el asiento del conductor, arranque el auto y salimos directo al bar que estaba situado a la par de la cafetería, donde seria la fiesta en la que se reunirían Lysandro y los demás chicos de Sweet amoris .

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?- La pregunta de Castiel me saco del pensamiento para lo cual le sonreí, con el no tenia que aparentar.

-Sabes que te amo, y a pesar en que no me has dicho nada la verdad creo que eres el hombre más digno que he conocido.- Castiel no esperaba mi respuesta claro que se como es su genio y como es de frio sin embargo el con migo no lo es y eso me encanta de él.

-Sabes que no soy tan buen hombre y como sería una vida con migo soy frio y alejo a las personas, tengo miedo a lastimarte.- eso ultimo lo dijo casi como en un susurro. Sin embargo lo escuche.

-Se que las cosas serán difíciles pero sin embargo se que podremos salir adelante, eres un gran hombre, se que eres frio sin embargo con migo no lo eres y me encanta, creo que podríamos tener una buena vida juntos después de este tiempo de ser tan buenos amigos.

-Entonces cuando despertemos en nuestro cuerpo serás mi novia oficial.- sonreí sonrojada sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Eso sería grandioso…

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kentin y Natsuki estaban besándose en cada semáforo en rojo. Después de que el hada les hubiera dicho que ambos se amaban locamente, los había encendido pero Natsuki había mantenido bajo control al amigo de Kentin en su cuerpo el cual había admitido que con dificultad hubiera reprimido una erección.

-Bien tu madre quiere que seas mi novia ya esta lo eres pero debemos preocuparnos por volver a nuestros cuerpos.- Kentin decía entre jadeos y con su brillo labial embarrado después de tanto beso.

-Si lo sé pero tendremos que esperar hasta la noche.- dijo Natsuki limpiando el brillo de sus labios.

-Todo será grandioso, no te dejare Natsuki Te amo.-Kentin dijo y a Natsuki se le formaron unas lagrimas en los ojos y le dio un beso tierno en los labios a su novio.

-Yo también Te Amo…- un momento después aparcaron cerca del bar.

Todos los chicos los saludaron y entre risas, comida y cocteles se iba la noche el momento más incomodo fue cuando los chicos estaban reunidos y tenían que estar María y Natsuki fingiendo ser Castiel y Kentin, al igual que Castiel y Kentin fingir ser María y Natsuki.

-María ¿Castiel ya te dijo si le gustas o no?- Pregunto Rosalya con curiosidad acerca de el Príncipe del sarcasmo y las groserías fuera un enigma total. Kentin miraba a Castiel para saber cuál sería su repuesta.

-Somos novios.- contesto cortante para lo que Lourdes la mejor amiga de María y las demás se acercaron con asombro para averiguar los detalles.

-Cuéntame María ¿se inclino y te lo pidió?

-¿Te beso rudamente contraminándote con la pared?

-¿te obsequio flores y serenata?

-¿Te invito a salir?- Las preguntas venia ametralladoras y no tenía idea de que responder de hecho ni sabia quien preguntaba además no podía decir la verdad de que un Hada cambio sus cuerpos y que ahora tenía que hacer a María sentir lo que se trata el amor… ¿El amor? A hora que lo pensaba eso es lo que siempre sintió de ella pero para estar con ella, tendrá que aprender a llevarse con sus amigas asi como ella aprendió a ser amiga de Lysandro, Kentin.

-Si de hecho Castiel me pidió como todo un caballero me llevo a cenar y en medio de la velada.- Lo dijo y las chicas estaban asombradas sin embargo luego lo comentaría a María y posteriormente se lo pediría de igual manera.

-¿Y a ti Natsuki?

-Pues a mi Kentin me regalo un oso de peluche y me llevo a la feria, posteriormente a un café y me lo pidió.- Kentin miraba a Castiel como una competencia de quien era mas romántico y asombroso, sin embargo sabía que Castiel no caería ya que tenía que actuar como María, a las chicas no les importo pero si estaban asombradas en lo elegantes y románticos que eran los chicos, tal parecía que el punto era actuar como serian ellas estaba completo y eso era un alivio. Por otro lado nosotras también nos tuvimos que acoplar a los pensamientos de cada uno de los chicos, en este caso tratar de engañar a Nathaniel, Lysandro y Armin que eran los amigos de Castiel y Kentin.

-Vaya Castiel al fin buscaste a tu reina.- Nathaniel me pregunto de una forma irónica pero a la vez con algo de interés.

-Hpm. Ocúpate en lo tuyo delegadito.- Respondí de manera fría y cerrando los ojos como lo hace Castiel tan cool.

-Siempre tan expresivo y que nos dices Kentin como te va de Romeo con Natsuki.- Ese en hablar era Armin.

-Que te importa y para tu información siempre soy cuidadoso con las personas que me importan.- Cada vez estoy más sorprendida de la manera en que Natsuki aparento ser Kentin.

-Nunca pensé que ustedes estarían con mal de amores.- Lysandro hablo de una manera calmada sin sonar desagradable pero sin embargo su voz era fría y penetrante.

-Para su información si las chicas son nuestras novias es nuestro asunto asi que déjenlas en paz.- Termine de hablar y sonreí con un brillo de emoción, Nathaniel, Lysandro y Armin nos sonrieron, mientras Natsuki y yo salíamos en busca de los chicos para irnos al departamento.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTENIDO ACIDO**

Por otro lado el hada más sexy del planeta estaba a punto de su dosis de placer diaria a cortesía de su novio Dake, Ana tenía el cabello rojo largo hasta las caderas, piel blanca y pechos grandes, esas cualidades eran de esperarse en el hada del amor y la pasión, Dake llego hasta la rosa roja en la que vivía junto a Ana, esta llevaba puesto un conjunto provocador de lencería negra con encaje rosa, no se había percatado de la presencia de su hombre que estaba detrás de ella viéndola danzar de un lado a otro con sus tacones de 9 centímetros que resaltaban sus pantorrillas de bailarina, Dake la tomo por detrás escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para besar y dejar una marca en el sacándole un suspiro a su amada.

-Hum ya volviste.- Dijo Ana mientras dejaba pasar las manos de su amado en su cuerpo con delicadeza y mucha sensualidad.

-¿Me extrañaste?- dijo mientras tomaba sus bubíes en sus manos y apretaba sus pezones que empezaban a ponerse duros.

-Como no te iba extrañar.- Ana busco su erección que contraminaba en su trasero, con su mano apretó sus testículos cubiertos por su pantalón sacándole un rugido muy sexy al semental. Dake le dio la vuelta, y capturo sus labios en un beso Fogoso, Ana comenzó a retirar sus ropas su camisa de una manera apresurada y urgente, había extrañado a su amado en toda la semana, el había ayudado a otra pareja que estaba en la misma situación de los chicos, Ana bajo su pantalón que aprisionaba su erección, era hermoso el objeto del placer de su chico, Dake sonrió al verla y tomar su miembro e introducirlo con sed en su boca, Ana apretaba sus testículos y con su lengua rosaba suavemente en su glande.

-Ana…-Dake exclamaba en un suspiro cargado de puro placer, su miembro tomaba mayor tamaño, Ana volteo la mirada a su chico el cual le sonrió con picardía mientras el acariciaba suavemente su cabello mientras ella hacia su blowjob, Dake sabía que su chica lo había necesitado tanto como el, haci que tomo su mano con delicadeza, la tomo de la cintura volviendo a unir sus labios, Dake la apretó a su cuerpo, su tableta de chocolate estaba totalmente apegada a su vientre mientras sentía su caliente erección en su muslo, el desabrocho su sostén y atrapo su pezón rosado que clamaba ser acariciado, Ana gimió de goce al sentir su lengua enrollándose en duro pezón, soltó ese y beso el otro mientras pellizcaba y acariciaba su aureola.

-¡Dake!-Ana grito de goce, mientras el bajaba dejando besos en su vientre desnudo. toco los bordes de sus bragas y las bajo suavemente mientras la palma de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos, coloco sus boca en el monte de Venus y comenzó a lamer su intimidad, sus besos eran cálidos, mientras su lengua se aventuraba a invadir más a fondo de su centro, se detuvo en su clítoris pues sabia como ella quería ser tocada, ya que ella tomo su cabeza y gemía con suavidad protestando por mas, el seguía torturandola mas mientras Ana se quedaba sin respiración para que luego parara.

Dake le dio la vuelta, la tomo de su trasero firme y la elevo, mientras ellas lo tomaba de los hombros, fundiéndose en un beso y a la vez sintiendo la primera estocada de su erección en su vagina, Ana gimio en los labio de Dake quien seguía embistiéndola suavemente, Ana se movia a modo de mantener el equilibrio, Dake gemia, en un movimiento rápido salió de ella, le dio la vuelta mientras la contraminaba con la pared e introducía su miembro con sorpresa que fue bien recibida, Dake se movía suavemente y con rapidez su cuerpo estallaba en mil pedazos mientras él la acariciaba, el continuaba su balanceo mientras sus testículos acariciaban su clítoris desde atras, luego él se detuvo para luego cargarla y conducirla al sofá mientras él se sentaba y le permitía tener todo el mando, ella comenzó a subir y bajar para luego aumentar los movimiento Dake apretaba las caderas de Ana mientras ella gemía apretando sus senos, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax cuando ella se inclino a su cuello para darle un beso y el apretó sus caderas para luego derramarse dentro de ella, Ana se dejo vencer mientras se acunaba en su cuerpo, el la acuno en el sofá.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe.- Dijo Ana, Dake beso su frente y ella se dejo vencer en el sueño mientras Dake le decía te amo.

 **FIN DE LEMON**

.

.

.

.

Rumbo al departamento todo se torno extraño e incomodo Castiel no dijo nada en el camino y supongo que Kentin tampoco ya que todos estábamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, al llegar nos despedimos de Natsuki y Kentin mientras Castiel me conducía al departamento, Castiel abrió la puerta me dejo pasar, una vez dentro nos dirigimos al dormitorio, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, era el momento de la verdad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Primero muchas gracias a mi pequeña_ _ **Ananeko**_ _, por dejar review estoy pensando seriamente en no actualizar hasta no ver reviews de mis demás lectoras, Jajaja se que sueno algo chantajista pero sus comentarios me impulsan a seguir, les deseo suerte en sus proyectos y nos vemos luego. Desde aquí digo que los últimos dos capítulos son mas eróticos prepárense si esperan esta sorpresa._


End file.
